Satsuki
by aesthetically useless
Summary: "Satsuki." "Stop calling me that."


"Momoi?" There was a knock on the door, and Momoi had a five-second debate with herself on whether she should answer it; she was in the middle of sorting out some files for the basketball club. A few seconds later though, the lock twisted and she realized it may be the select few who her mother thought worthy enough to deserve a spare key. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I believe this is urgent enough to deserve your attention."

Momoi didn't even look up from her phone. She recognized the voice—every tingle in her body made sure of that, but she was good at pretending she didn't feel anything. "It's alright."

"Momoi."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Greet a visitor properly."

Momoi sat up, trying for a nonchalant smile. "I'm sorry, I was busy."

"Is today a bad time? I can come back," Akashi said politely. She hesitated a few minutes, then realized that simply wasn't who she was, and went straight for the kill. After all, Akashi must have a purpose for being here, right? While Momoi wished it was only because he wanted to see her, Akashi wasn't that type of person. He hated small talk.

"Is something the matter? I can try, but I don't usually—"

"I refused Midorima's gift earlier. He baked me some brownies."

Momoi stopped her rambling and turned to Akashi, who was sitting on the carpet of her room, looking up at her with what looked like sincerity in his eyes.

"What has that got to do with me?" Momoi's voice turned sharp. Did he not know how much these conversations about his feelings for Midorima hurt her?

"Do you think it was a bad idea to do so?"

Momoi paused, pursing her lips, and she finally gave out a loud sigh, realizing that it was all her fault. "Depends. But you're being really odd. I don't understand whether you like him or not."

"I don't, either."

"And why you always end up coming to me to complain."

"Hm."

Momoi couldn't help herself. "Are you a sadist or something?"

"I like being in control. But you know that already."

There was something everyone knew and acknowledged—it was that Akashi Seijuro was a terrifying person. He liked planning things down, hurting those who hurt his property, considered human beings toys, and smiled when things went his way. He wanted to own, to possess, and to control. He liked being worshipped and adored. He knew what buttons to press and what words to say, just like magic.

"Of course I know." Momoi said bitterly.

"But you like it, don't you? You like feeling me rely on you? Telling you things no one else knows? I've always known you were emotionally driven." A smirk made its way to his usually passive face. "Satsuki."

Momoi found tears in her eyes, and she backed away. "Stop calling me that."

Momoi was just a chess piece, just like everyone else, in Akashi's eyes. The fact that she was emotionally motivated made it essential for Akashi to share secrets, but that was the only thing that he needed to do. Momoi was his, just like Midorima and Kuroko and everyone else in the team were. They didn't know but they were his property. His alone.

Akashi gently went closer, speaking in hushed tones. "I know everything about you, the secrets you keep. You love me, don't you? You just have to stay with me, be with me forever, and I'll be yours. Let me use you Satsuki, and you can use me. Just be with me. Die for me. Kill for me. And I'll be in love with you if you want me to."

"I…I don't want you. I don't love you." Her voice was shaking, and they both knew how weak she was when it came to him. She would die for him, and he knew every weakness like the back of his hand. He knew how much she loved him. She could be useful, and he always needed tools.

"Prove it."

Akashi kissed her then, just as tears fell from her eyes from the pain his words brought—because no matter how much she fought the thought, it was still there. She loved Akashi, every inch of him, and she deserved him—she needed him—she had to have him, in one way or another.

"Satsuki?" He whispered once he'd pulled away.

"Yes. Yes, anything. I'll do anything for you."

He smirked and even though Momoi knew how much he was using her, she found that she didn't care. She would kill for a chance in Akashi's arms and he knew. He always knew.


End file.
